


[podfic] Those Who Tell the Tales

by BabelGhoti



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Fandom - Fandom, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Hugo Award Drama, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: An AO3/Hugo soulmark AU. Sort of.





	[podfic] Those Who Tell the Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Those Who Tell the Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713157) by [BabelGhoti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabelGhoti/pseuds/BabelGhoti). 

### Details

  * **Length:** 3:02 
  * **File type:** MP3 (2,8 MB)
  * **Bitrate:** 128 kbps

### Hosting

  * [Click to stream, right click + save to download](https://ia601507.us.archive.org/25/items/babelghotithosewhotellthetalesreadbybabelghoti/BabelGhoti%20-%20Those%20Who%20Tell%20the%20Tales%20%28read%20by%20BabelGhoti%29.mp3)


End file.
